


Anaconda

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: La Petite Mort [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Kate is good with her hands, Mutual Masturbation, Richie is a good teacher, Richie is an awkward cinnamon roll, Virgin!Kate, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: Kate might still be a virgin; but that doesn't mean she can't get up close and personal with a rather important part of Richie's anatomy...





	Anaconda

 

For what felt like the tenth time that evening, Kate was staring again. She was being subtle about it though; Richie was far to engrossed in the re-run of Star Trek he was watching to notice that his girlfriend was blatantly staring at his crotch. Only a towel was covering him, slung low around his hips as he laid out on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard. Droplets of water were running down his well defined chest from his earlier shower, disappearing below his waistline to parts unseen. It was hot tonight so Kate wasn't wearing much else ether, just an old flannel shirt thrown over a vest top and a pair of panties; the fact that Richie had been checking out her butt for most of the evening had not gone unnoticed. The book she was pretending to read whilst she laid out next to him was good cover for all the staring she was doing, and she had so far been able to watch Richie intently without any interruptions. The edge of the towel had come loose at some point, and it wouldn't take much for Kate to give it a quick tug to reveal what was laying hidden underneath. The thought of seeing Richie naked had been running through her head a lot the last week or so and Kate inches a little closer; hovering near his knee and tilting her head slightly. Most people were surprised to learn that at age twenty one, Kate was still a virgin and the most contact she had had with a mans genitals were the clinical videos that they showed in Sex Ed or terrible porno that Jessica had cackled through when they had a sleep over. Besides Richie, Kate had only ever dated one other person; her teenage boyfriend Kyle, who had been always been a little too insistent that Kate should touch his man parts. He had always tried to shove her hands down the front of his jeans or attempted to undo her bra when they were making out. She was always met with groans of frustration whenever she slapped his hand away or told him, again, that she wasn't ready to lose her virginity. However, the pressure to have a boyfriend in high school was huge so Kate had fretted and worried that maybe she should just give in and loose it to Kyle. He’d almost got her jeans off once, ripping them slightly in his eagerness, when Kate had come to her sense and told him to stop.

 

“You’re such a cock tease,” Jessica, her friend, had told her when she stopped over for the night, “He’ll ditch you if you make him wait much longer.”

 

“If he cares about me at all then he’ll wait,” Kate had grumbled as se painted her nails, “Not _everyone_ needs to have sex straight away.”

 

Half the stuff the girls and guys as her school said they got up to couldn't be true anyway; it all seemed a bit ridiculous in Kate’s opinion. Her faith had taught her that her virginity was her most precious gift and only to be given to someone who is truly worthy of it; so far the only thing Kyle was worthy of was a black eye.

 

“The least you could do is suck it for him,” Jessica told her as she lay on Kate’s bed flicking though magazines, “Seriously Kate, guys love that.”

 

Well they very might love that, but that doesn't mean that Kate is going to go shoving things into her mouth before she’s ready. Besides; Kate had no idea how to even _give_ a guy oral sex, what if she did it all wrong? 

 

“It’s just like sucking on a lollipop,” Jessica had told her breezily when Kate had shared her concerns, “Just don’t forget to breath through your nose.”

 

Hmmm, it probably didn't help that Kate had never been the least bit curious to see Kyle naked or let him see _her_ naked; no matter how insistent he was. He kept trying though, and Kate had become increasingly more annoyed that she kept having to tell him no. She’d been clear from the start that she was a virgin and intended to stay that way for the foreseeable future, but Kyle didn't seem to be listening to her. Once, when they were supposed to be driving out to the movies, he’d suddenly pulled off the road and into the surrounding trees; dragging her towards him for a make out session. Kate didn't mind so much, although now she's a bit more experienced she realises just what a terrible kisser he was, until Kyle started unbuckling his trousers. Before she could react, Kate almost got a face full of his penis as he tried to pull himself out of his jeans as he simultaneously trying to push her head towards it. 

 

“Come on Kate; just put it in your mouth for a bit,” Kyle had insisted as he tried to push her head towards his lap, “Or at least let me finger you.”

 

Kate shoved him off her, only for Kyle to grab her suddenly by the crotch, trying to push his hand into her underwear, causing her to draw back her hand and slap him hard across the face.

 

“I said no!” she’d yelled at him before demanding he take her home, ignoring his protests that that’s what all girls like and she should just let him do it; so much for being a good Christian. 

 

“Fine, be a virgin your whole life!” he’d spat nastily as Kate scrambled out of the car, “There’s tons of girls that would kill to go out with me!”

 

“Well how about you go and find one of them then?” Kate had yelled back at him as she slammed the car door shut with a loud bang, “I’m sure they'd love to have you pawing all over them!”

 

As he sped off Kate had burst into tears, partly at being dumped and partly because she’d even let him near her in the first place. After that her confidence in men had been shaken and she’d sworn off dating all through high school for fear of giving another guy the wrong impression. Her first year of college had been the same but, as she kept telling herself, the right one would come along eventually. Jessica thought she was being a ridiculous and would often try and set her up with a string of random one night stands whenever the went out.

 

“Kate,” she’d said exasperatedly, as Kate turned down yet another guy looking for a quick hook up, “You can’t be twenty one and still a virgin!”

 

“Yes I can!” Kate had told her defiantly, as she gathered up her purse and headed for the exit, “I can wait as long as I want for the right person!”

 

Thankfully, just two weeks later, the right one _had_ come along and Kate will never be more grateful that her clumsy self knocked over that huge pile of books in Barnes and Noble. The embarrassment was worth it when the hot guy with the glasses had come to help her pick them up. Richie was completely different from anyone she had ever met and was completely unfazed when she had nervously told him that she was still a virgin. He never pushed her, never asked for more than she was willing to offer; even when she could feel how hard his erection was against her leg when they made out. Their first kiss had given her that good low down tingle and for the first time Kate had found herself wanting more, it had _never_ been like that with Kyle. However, it had taken Kate an embarrassingly long time to figure out why Richie was always disappearing off to the bathroom after they made out.

 

“You know what he’s doing in there right?” Jessica had asked her when Kate had brought it up over their coffee date.

 

“No,” Kate had mumbled in confusion as Jessica almost banged her head on the table in frustration.

 

“Oh my god,” Jessica had groaned, “Kate; he’s jerking off in there because _you’re_ not doing it for him!”

 

“Oh,” Kate had said, as she flushed bright red, “I thought he was just cleaning his teeth or something.”

 

“Get it together Kate,” Jessica told her, “He’s not going to wait around forever for you to decide you’re ready for this big candles and rose petal thing you think losing your virginity is.”

 

A knot twisted in Kate’s stomach at the thought of Richie deciding that she wasn't worth waiting for, and dumping her just like Kyle had. He’s not like that, she had scolded herself as Richie had done nothing more than hold her hand when they sat on the couch watching old movies, he told me he didn't mind waiting. Jessica’s doom laded prediction had gnawed away at her tough, and Kate couldn't help but get herself worked up over it. The next time she’d stayed over to Richie’s, Kate had made a grab for him as he excused himself to go to the bathroom; her hands moving quickly to unzip his trousers.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Richie had yelled as he grabbed her hands, preventing them from moving into his underwear, “Kate, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kate had lied, even though her hands were shaking and she’d rather they just went back to making out on the couch, “I don’t mind.” 

 

“Well I mind!” Richie said as he hastily fastened his trousers up, “I don’t want you doing things you’re not ready for just because you think you have to please me.”

 

“It doesn't matter,” Kate had insisted as she lunged for him again, “I want to do this for you.”

 

“Do you though?” Richie had asked her seriously as he stopped her hands again, “Do you really want to?”

 

No, Kate had thought, well not _yet;_ she wasn't putting it completely off the table. In the end she’d ended up telling him about Kyle and all the stuff Jessica had said, feeling more foolish and sillier by the minute. Richie had been terribly sweet about it though and held her tight even when she embarrassingly started to cry.

 

“Kyle sounds like a right jerk; I’m sorry he did that to you,” he’d told her as he kissed her forehead, “Also, your friend is kind of an idiot. You know you don’t have to … to touch me, don't you? Not until you’re ready, I told you I can wait.”

 

After that Kate had felt a lot less anxious was able to go with the flow a little bit more, although the thought of him in there, touching himself only a few feet away, was really starting to do funny things to her groin. It was an image she couldn't get out of her head, her hand had disappering into her underwear that night as she touched herself; imagining what Richie looked like.  

 

“Kate?” Richie is calling her, dragging her back to the present, “Are you ok?”

 

“Huh?” Kate mumbles; not really listening as she wonders what _exactly_ Richie has got going on in the downstairs department.

 

She’s felt him pressed up against her hip whenever they make out but it’s difficult to tell anything through layers of clothing. Male body parts still made her kind of nervous, even when she looked up pictures on the internet so it would be less of a shock. Penis’, much like people, seemed to come in all different shapes and sizes. The top half was fine, Richie was packing some serious muscle, but she had little to no experience with the bottom half; the part that seems to be the most important. Kate really had no idea if she should try and touch Richie when he was clearly getting aroused or even _where_ she should put her hands. They wouldn't fit down his trousers; nor could she really figure out which bit was which as she had once tentatively placed her hand on him. It all just seemed very _big_ but it turned her on immensely that he was getting hard because of _her._ As their relationship progressed, Kate’s clothes had steadily started to come off; first her bra whilst Richie had rubbed her firmly through her panties. Richie’s, however, had remained resolutely on. It had made her feel a little mean as she lay there, wrapped up in pleasure from the just the touch of his hands, and Richie had to make do with rubbing up against her leg. That would have been the type of thing that Kyle would have nagged her about; why shouldn’t he get a little fun too? Because Kate hadn't been ready yet, thats why, and it annoyed her that she’d ever even _thought_ about giving her virginity to Kyle. Richie was different though; Kate hadn't even had to tell him that she wasn't _quite_ ready for show and tell yet, he just knew.   

 

“Kate?” Richie calls again as his girlfriend continues to stare intently at his groin.

 

She’d been doing that for the past half an hour and Richie is beginning to get uncomfortably hard; he’s not used to so much scrutiny being focused on his nether regions. The towel was doing a pretty good job at hiding his erection for now, but that wouldn't last forever. Not if she continues looking at him like that, her tilted to one side and her eyes slightly glazed. Kate doesn't appear to have heard him though, and Richie tries to focus on his breathing and ignore the rush of blood that’s steadily moving down his body. They haven’t had sex yet, they’d done _stuff_ though _,_ and Richie was still a little wary about forcing his man parts upon Kate; he didn't want to scare her off. However, she’s going to get a rather intimate introduction any minute now because Richie can feel his cock begin to stir, the towel suddenly feeling just a little too tight.

 

“Kate!” he repeats, a little louder this time and Kate’s head snaps up; flushing red as she realises he’s been watching her this whole time.

 

“I was just… looking,” Kate says lamely, almost cringing with embarrassment as he raises his eyebrows at her.

 

Great; real sexy Kate, she scolds herself, but she can’t help but scoot a little closer to him. Something is _definitely_ going on underneath that towel and Kate is more than one hundred percent sure that she wants to find out what it is. Tracing her fingers over the hem of the towel, Richie’s eyes following her every move, she runs them back and forth over the soft material. A weird sound catches in the back of his throat and Richie shifts his legs a little as the towel shifts once again.

 

“Can I see you?” she asks softly as she leans forward, her hand rests firmly on his shin, “Please?”

 

Richie always asks so nicely whenever he wants to do something to her, even if it’s to remove her underwear or if he can slide another finger inside of her, so it’s only fair that Kate does the same. However; he seems to have momentarily lost the power of speech, much like Kate did when he went down on her for the first time, and just sort of blinks at her.

 

“Ummmm,” he stutters as Kate’s fingers lightly grip the corner of the towel, “I… errr…”

 

Yes, the thinks to himself, yes, very much, please and thank you; his brain doesn't seem to be working all that great as most of the oxygen seems to have been sucked out of his head. A little more notice would have been preferable, just so he wasn't already semi erect and more than a little bit excited. A non-hard penis always seems a little less threatening and perhaps he could have prepared Kate a bit more for what she was about to see. Kate is looking very eager though and her eyes dart back and forth from his groin to his lips.

 

“Please,” she whispers again and Richie feels all his inhibitions crumble as he pulls his towel open.

 

Kate goes beet red as soon as Richie unfolds his towel; exposing himself to her in all his glory. Moving forward before she even realises she’s doing it, Kate goes in for a better look; so _that’s_ what been digging into her back every morning. Even though she’s never seen a man’s penis before even Kate can tell that Richie is, to put it frankly, rather on the big side. Like, _big big_ and Kate feels her face flush even further as she struck by the sudden urge to touch it. Penis’s had always seemed very ugly to her, like a weird turkey neck, but Richie’s doesn't look like that at all. The skin looks so soft and smooth nestled against his dark pubic hair, and Kate is itching to know what it feels like. Her hand rests on his thigh as she moves a little closer and he makes another little noise; sort of a half moan. However, a bit of fear creeps up inside her as takes in _all_ of Richie; he’s barely even half hard and she’s suddenly struck by thought of how on earth all _that,_ is supposed to fit inside her. It probably got even bigger once you started touching it, which Kate has already decided she really, really wants to do, and it appears to be getting bigger the longer she stares at it. He definitely did not _feel_ that big when he was trapped up against her leg whilst inside his trousers.

 

“Jesus,” she mutters as she continues to stare at it, just as Richie flushes red with embarrassment.

 

Her eyes have gone comically wide and Richie shifts in apprehension; this is normally the part where the girl will say that he’s too big or “you’re not coming anywhere near me with that!” Most guys think it must be great to have a big dick but it’s actually kind of annoying; especially when you haven't had enough time to prepare the person your sleeping with. Not that Richie has actually slept with many women, he’s on a grand total of four, which Seth seems to think is hilarious. 

 

“That thing is going to drop off if you don't start using it,” he’d tease Richie another failed night out. 

 

His brother just didn't get it; most of the time Richie felt like he was wandering around on a different planet to everyone else. He gets it, he knows he’s odd and awkward and a little weird but he tries so hard to connect with people but it never seems to work. Plus, he’s never been into one night stands and the amount of women that Seth had made his way though over the years astounds him.

 

“How can you sleep with someone if you can’t even remember their name?” he’d asked once after Seth had stumbled home from a night at some girls house.

 

“Cus I’m horny,” Seth had shrugged as he pulled his shirt off and headed for the shower, “And so was she.”

 

Well Richie was horny, probably even more so than Seth, because sex for him seemed to be an ever increasing rarity. After a while he’d just given up and left the womanising to Seth; trying to ignore the depressing fact that it had been well over two years since he’d even kissed someone. Then he’d met Kate, and it felt like his entire world had shifted on its axis as everything had fallen into place like a stack of dominos. With Kate, everything was easy; he could just be himself and not have to worry that she was going to turn around and laugh at him or call him a freak. She was sweet and kind and had this sexiness that had pulled him to her like a drug. 

 

“Sorry,” he mutters eventually, all though he’s not entirely sure what he’s sorry about; Richie likes his penis but now he’s worried the size of it has scared her off.

 

His cock disagrees and it twitches a little as Kate’s hand moves a little closer towards it as Richie finds that he has to shut his eyes. During his shower this morning he’d jerked himself off, his arm braced against the wall, as he imagined that Kate’s tiny hand was wrapped around him instead of his large one. A little bit of extra relief was alway needed if he knew she was coming over and it had gotten worse once she had started spending the night; her warm little body pressed up against his. Richie always made sure he was awake before Kate, just so he could take care of his morning wood without freaking her out. Kate’s virginity is not something he takes lightly and he would hate to end up being that guy who forced her into doing something she wasn't ready for. It’s one of his biggest regrets that _he_ hadn't waited and instead succumbed to the pressure of having to lose it. Seth had done it _years_ before him and was always bragging about who he’d done it with and Richie felt compelled to follow suit. It ended up being awful; thankfully the girl, Chloe, wasn't a virgin because Richie had no idea what he was doing or even where he was supposed to put stuff. Seth hadn't been very clear when Richie had asked him for advice and mainly used lots of words that sounded like he was auditioning for the Olympics; he did give Richie an entire box of condoms, which they both knew was probably expecting a bit too much. As soon as the deed was done the Chloe had promptly rolled over and gone to sleep, leaving Richie feeling confused and vulnerable. It would kill him if thats how Kate’s first time ended up but she’s currently looking more than a little willing to have some fun with him.

 

“It’s ok,” Kate says softly but her eyes are still captivated by his cock, which currently taking a lot of interest in how close she’s getting. 

 

Kate really, _really_ wants to touch him but, for some reason, Richie seems to have gotten all nervous so she reluctantly keeps her hands a safe distance away. He’s almost fully hard now and Kate licks her lips slightly and continues to stare intently at him; now she’s seen Richie, she can’t seem to look away. The muscles in his stomach seemed to have tightened up and Kate would very much like to sit in his lap and run her hands over them. After drinking him in for a bit longer, it dawns on her that this is probably why Richie kept excusing himself to go to the bathroom; clearly he thought that his size would freak her out. Now she’s seen it, Kate’s not going to lie and say it doesn’t because it _is_ a lot bigger than she had anticipated. Tilting her head to the side, she’s frowns slightly, as she tries to work out the logistics of just exactly _where_ everything is going to go. Sex Ed had told her that her vagina would expand when he entered her but Kate doesn't think that they’ll expand _that_ much. What if he doesn't fit? Or it hurts? Or it gets _stuck_? Her frown must have turned into a grimace because Richie hastily throws the towel back over himself, hiding himself from her view.

 

“WAIT!” Kate yells; she’s not finished looking at him yet, “Sorry, but you’ve been looking at that your whole life, I just need a minute to get used to it.”

 

“You don’t-” Richie tries to say but Kate is already pulling the towel open again; her fingers brushing his thighs causing his dick to almost grow another five inches.

 

He’s finding it very difficult to breath or know where to look as Kate stares down curiously at him again. Nobodies ever taken the time to actually _look_ at him before and he’s finding himself halfway between turned on and nervous. Kate could still very well turn around say “Thanks but no thanks” and leave him miserable and alone again. The look on her face suggests otherwise though and Richie, and his cock, starts to get a little hopefully that Kate might be willing to do more than just look at it. 

 

“I didn't realise you were that big,” Kate mutters out loud, more to herself than to Richie who would blush if all his blood hadn't beat a hasty retreat to his groin, “Does it hurt? You know… if you don’t…”

 

She trails off awkwardly; Kyle had always told her that his dick used to ache because she wasn't willing to help him out when he got aroused. Kate had never been entirely sure if that was true or not, but after looking at Richie, she’s hoping it’s a big fat lie.

 

“No,” Richie tells her, his voice sounding a little strangled, “I mean it can get a bit uncomfortable if I don’t… release the pressure but it doesn't hurt.” 

 

Good; Kate would hate to think that he’d been suffering all this time but she’s still pretty pissed at Kyle for guilting her into thinking that. Weighing up her options, Kate shifts her body so she’s sitting directly in between his legs and in as close proximity to his penis as she can get. Leaning forward she kisses him lightly on the lips, her hand resting on his stomach muscles that flutter slightly beneath her fingers. She’s never felt him do _that_ before and her own private parts are starting to do a little fluttering of their own. Pulling back and seeing his dazed expression as his glasses all but steam up, Kate’s has come to a decision. Losing her virginity is still not something she’s quite ready for; it’s the last physical attachment she has to her faith and she wants to hold onto that for just a little longer. However, that doesn't mean that she can’t have a little fun with Richie until she’s ready though.

 

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” Kate asks him softy; her own skin getting clammy in  surprise at how forward she’s being.

 

“Every time,” Richie replies as he looks her dead in the eye and sends shivers down her spine.

 

The memory makes his cock ache a little and he hastily tries to ignore the little fantasy that seems to play on loop in his head whenever he masturbates; that it’s Kate’s small hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own.

 

Confidence is building up inside her now and Kate feels less like an inept little girl as she moves in to kiss him again; making sure to keep her body firmly out of reach from his groin. Richie kisses her back with a lot more of his usual passion this time, as his hands slide down the back of her underwear. Over the past three months that they've been dating, it’s become very clear that Richie is an avid fan of her derrière and Kate sticks it out a little further; allowing him a better grip. Fingers kneed her soft flesh, edging her panties down slowly as his tongue captures her mouth. It’s quickly becoming apparent that he’s going to make this about her pleasure and not his own, so Kate reluctantly pulls away; her skin tingling at the memory of the first time he’d gently removed her underwear. The look of awe on his face when he'd seen her naked for the first time, whilst he gently manoeuvred his fingers inside her, hadn't escaped her either. Its kind of similar to the look she’s got on her face right now and Kate gently removes Richie’s hands from where they'd been resting on her hips. Sitting back on her heels, and getting into a more comfortable position, Kate tentatively reaches out her hand to touch him; until Richie grabs her hand before she can reach him.  

 

“You don't have to,” he says quietly, even though she can tell he would much rather her hand still be moving towards him, “If you’re not ready, I told you I can wait.”

 

Richie really means that as well; he’d wait a lifetime if that’s what it took for Kate to feel comfortable enough for him to make love to her. When he asked her about her virginity in regards to her faith, Kate had explained to him that it’s supposed to be a gift and something you’re only to give to someone who truly deserves it. Richie had quite liked that analogy and he secretly hopes that one day he’ll be worthy enough to receive it.

 

“But I want to,” Kate purrs as she removes her hands from his grip, “I really, really want to.”

 

He’s fully erect now, laying snug against his stomach, and Kate is again struck by a fluttering of nerves and heat pooling in her groin; it’s now or never. Tentatively, she brushes the pad of her finger slowly up and down his length, causing Richie’s thighs to tremble slightly and he lets out a very loud sigh. It’s surprisingly hot and Kate adds another finger, stroking the delicate soft skin and silently trying to work out what she’s supposed to do next. Should she just grab hold of it or continue softly running her fingers up and down him? Or maybe she’s only supposed to touch the tip of it and not the rest? 

 

“Wait,” Richie yelps suddenly and Kate pulls back instantly; afraid that she was either doing it wrong or he doesn't like it, “Let me get you something.”

 

Then he’s leaning over the bed and rummaging around in his bedside draw until he produces a small bottle of lube that Kate recognised very well. The slippery fluid had made it easier for her to take three of his lovely long fingers at once, and had the added advantage of making her clitoris tingle afterwards. Taking her small hand in his, Richie squeezes out a few droplets into her palm, before he moves back to sit against the headboard. Shifting nervously, Kate gets back into position before it dawns on her to just _ask_ Richie what he’d like her to do.

 

“Tell me,” she begins before she stops herself, Kate had wanted to ask Richie to tell her what to do but somehow that doesn't seem very sexy so she goes for something else. 

 

“Tell me what you like,” she asks as she trails her finger up and down his velvety soft skin, “Tell me what you’d like me to do to you.”

 

He’s gone all flustered and Kate’s struck by the realisation that Richie’s probably not been asked that question many times; maybe this is all new to him as well?

 

“Ummm,” he stutters slightly as Kate watches him expectantly; her hand hovering just beside his erection.

 

Richie had always just been so grateful that anyone would actually agree to have sex with him, that he’d never spoken up when it was uncomfortable or he needed more friction in a certain area. Being rather well endowed he likes it when his partner uses two hands, one to keep him steady and the other to firmly stroke him up and down, but he hasn't had much luck in that department so far. Of the four people he’s slept with, only one of them attempted to give him a hand job and Richie had spent most of the time silently wishing that his self esteem wasn't so bad that he could tell her to stop. It had just ended up hurting in the end, as Skye had jerked him about all over the place so hard that Richie thought she might accidentally rip his penis off. Somehow people think that just because you’ve got a bigger than average penis, that you need to use twice as much force as a regular hand job. The only good thing to come out of his lack of sex life was that it made him very in tune with his own body, and he had masturbation down to a pretty fine art.

 

“Could you… ummm… start slow, but firm,” he asks as he tries not to feel so self conscious; weirdly he doesn't feel half as nervous when it’s him that’s doing the touching, “And then… if you could increase the pressure as you go… I really like that.”

 

Tell her you need two hands!, his brain is screaming at him as Kate moves to take hold of his penis; unfortunately she grabs it rather hard and Richie lets out a little yelp of pan.  

 

“Not so hard!” Richie grunts as his erection retreats a little; its a sensitive instrument.

 

“Sorry,” Kate mutters sheepishly as she lets go; her face flushing with embarrassment.

 

“Is it easier if I show you where to put your hands?” he asks kindly as the last thing he wants to do is make her feel embarrassed, “How I like to be touched?” 

 

Kate nods eagerly and scoots even closer to him and Richie’s stomach does a little flip flop as her long hair brushes against his chest. Pushing aside his _other_ little fantasy, Kate’s hair tickling is thighs as her head bobs up and down on him, he takes hold of her hand and guides her fingers to wrap around the base of his penis. A loud moan escapes him as her warm skin _finally_ makes contact with his own and her fingers gently grip him.  

 

“If you just hold…” he tries to instruct as he hears Kate’s own breathing become shallower by the minute, “Then… with the other…”

 

Her other hand is loosely wrapped around the tip of his shaft and by the time he’s got her hands exactly where he wants them; Richie is just about rung out. That is until Kate gives him a small experimental stroke up and down with her hand, and he has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop him crying out. It wasn't just the fact the he doesn’t get a lot of sex that’s making it feel ten times more intense; its that he’s finally being intimate with someone who loves him, rather than someone he’s barely gotten to know. 

 

“Like that?” Kate whispers as she continues to move her hand up and down, whilst her other hand keeps him firmly held in place. 

 

She gets it now; there’s a lot to hold onto and it obviously feels better for him if she uses two hands. The lube makes things go and lot more smoother and her hand glides slowly up and down; mindful not to squeeze too hard this time. 

 

“Yeah… yeah,” Richie moans softly as his hand grips down on the pillow beside him, “Just like that.”

 

Kate isn’t sure where to look after that; at his face or concentrate on what her hand is doing. In the end she has to go for her hand, because the look of pleasure thats spread across Richie’s face is far too distracting and her rhythm falters. It’s still all very new to her, and Kate’s hand is already starting to cramp as she tries to figure out the best way to make him make that very specific groaning nose again. 

 

“Here,” Richie manages to croak out as he adjusts her grip a little and Kate finds that her hand doesn't feel like its going to drop off. 

 

His eyes fall shut again and Kate gently squeezes him at the base, moving her other hand up and down, as Richie lets out a loud moan; clearly he likes what’s she doing. The noises he’s making are making her even wetter and Kate almost wishes she had a spare hand to touch her self with. A small bead of pre-cum is starting to form at the tip and Kate hastily wonders what she’s supposed to do about that, just as Richie’s hips begin to jerk slightly. Adding a bit more pressure, Kate stokes him a little faster and earns herself another load moan. 

 

“Use your thumb,” Richie pants, somehow sensing her nervousness, before adding, “Gently.” 

 

Using her thumb to carefully swipe over the head of his penis, Kate looks up to find Richie’s mouth hanging open in silent pleasure; his eyes shut tight. Emboldened, she does it again as her clitoris starts to throb against the dampness of her underwear. After doing it for a third time, Kate starts to realise that perhaps Richie might be nearing the point of no return, which is a shame because she’s not quite ready to stop exploring him.  

 

“Kate,” Richie groans, as if on queue, and he tries to move her hand away, “Kate… I’m…”

 

Ignoring his half hearted protests, Kate decided she would really like to see if Richie tastes as good as he feels. The first time his tongue had met her most intimate parts, she had seen stars as wave after wave of ecstasy had hit her. The first few times it had almost _too_ intense for her as all she was used to was either her own hand or Richie’s. Now the tables have turned, she would quite like to do the same for Richie, and make him feel as good as he made her feel. Size seems to a bit of a problem though, as Kate only has a small mouth and she’s not entirely sure he’ll fit. The fact that she has no idea what to do, Sex Ed hadn't covered that bit, and Richie doesn't seem to be in any state to tell her. Instead, Kate lowers her head down and pokes her tongue out; licking the tip of him cautiously. There’s barely been any contact when something heavy smacks into the side of her head, causing her to abruptly let go as she almost goes tumbling odd the bed.

 

“Sorry,” Richie chokes out as Kate picks herself up, “Sorry… I didn’t… are you ok?”

 

Richie had been in that blissful stage, his stomach muscles tensing up and his toes curling, as he knew his orgasm was about to flow through his body; Kate’s tongue had caught him completely off guard. Almost knocking her out with his knee was definitely _not_ on his agenda for the evenings activities, but Kate is already back in position. 

 

“Maybe just your hand…” he stammers as Kate brushes her hair to one side, her head already moving towards his crotch, “I don’t think I can…”

 

 

“Are you sure?” she asks, looking slightly disappointed and ever so eager, “I can try again if you tell me what to do.”

 

He’d like that more than anything but the soft wetness of Kate’s tongue had almost tipped him over the edge; he’s really not going to last much longer. Plus there’s what happens _after_   he cums to consider, as he’s not sure that Kate is quite ready for him to bust his load into her mouth. Richie would _really_ like a blow job though and more specifically, he’d really like one from Kate. The last time he had oral sex was over three years ago, when Seth had set him up with the friend of some random girl he was currently messing around with. One night stands really weren't his thing but he’d been horny and a little desperate; it had been so long since anything other than his own hand had touched him down there. Lily was clearly just after sex, which was fine, but Richie would at least have liked her to get his name right as she thrust herself all over him in the darkness of the club they were in. After one two many times of her very publicly trying to grab his groin, Richie had decided that they may as well go back to her place. Embarrassingly he’d had to ask Seth for a condom, his brother seemed to have an infinite supply, only to have one stuffed drunkly into his hand whilst Seth slurred at him to “go get some”. They’d gone back to her place, Richie fretting all the way because he hadn't had sex in what seemed like forever whilst Lily kept trying to put her hand down his trousers in the cab.

 

“Your brother says you’ve got a huge dick,” she had announced as she shoved him backwards onto her bed, “You’re going to fuck me with it later.”

 

“Umm,” Richie had mumbled as Lily straddled him and started pulling his trousers down, “Don’t you think we should wait a bit?”

 

“Why?” she had scoffed, wrapping her hand around his barely hard cock before he could stop her, pumping her fist up and down. 

 

“I just think…maybe…” Richie had stuttered as Lily had continued to stroke him haphazardly before suddenly engulfing him in her mouth.

 

The blow job was bad; mainly because he’d barely known her for two hours and didn't feel comfortable telling her that her radiator violated the fire safety regulations, let alone that she really wasn't doing it for him. It was all just a big mess in the end and Richie had laid there like a cadaver as her head bobbed frantically up and down on him. She couldn't fit him all in her mouth, again fine, but that’s why he likes a girl to use her hand as well; so she doesn't choke and he feels comfortable. After about twenty minutes, he’d eventually got her to stop and gone down on her instead. When it came to actually having sex, Richie was left feeling awkward and uncomfortable as Lily had withered beneath him; continuously screaming out his name incorrectly. Once they’d finished, he’d had to wait on her weird blow up futon for four hours until Seth was ready to come pick him up, whilst Lily phoned up her ex boyfriend and flicked through the porn channels. 

 

“You’d be good at that,” she’d told him, pointing at the screen as a very well endowed man slapped the face of a woman with his dick.

 

As usual, Seth had found the whole thing hysterical and kept telling him that if he just put himself out there, than stuff like this wouldn't keep happening to him. 

 

“You’ve just go to tell them that they’re doing it wrong,” he had said but Richie thought that was a little rude; he didn't want to put off any potential partners by being a jerk.

 

Seth’s other alternative was for Richie to just give up and become a monk, after he’d gone another two years without so much as talking to anyone, if he wasn't going to put the Gecko Family Jewels to good use. They’d had a big row after that, and Richie had taken his hurt feelings and stomped off to his bedroom; Seth tossing in a jumbo bag of Sour Worms an hour later by way of an apology. Contrary to popular opinion; Richie enjoys sex, he just hasn't had very much of it and it stings a little that Seth only needs to open his front door and some girl will be waiting to fall into his bed. That’s when he’d decided to see if there were any books that could help him and he’d headed out to Barnes and Nobel; his quest quickly forgotten as he helped the pretty girl with long brown hair pick up the books she’d knocked over. Kate is looking up at him now, her eyes full of lust, as she waits patiently for him to decide what he’d like her to do. This could all go very wrong, he thinks to himself, just as Kate gently strokes his knee.

 

“You don’t have to,” he says quickly before he can change his mind, “I’m fine with just your hand.”

 

Kate lets out an indignant huff, like he’s being silly, her arms folded across her chest; Richie can’t help but see how hard her nipples have gotten. 

 

“But I want to,” she pouts as she shifts even closer to him, her hands only inches away from him.

 

Richie feels his face flush bright red again because, again, nobody has ever really asked him that but he doesn't want to mess it up because he can’t keep control of himself. Kate is watching him carefully though, they've only been dating three months and she can already read him like a book, and picks up on his apprehension almost instantly. Giving him something else to think about for a moment she gives him a soft kiss, nothing more than a peck, just to ease some of the tension that’s been building up between them. It works and she feels Richie relax against her, the muscles in his shoulders unclenching as he rubs his thumb across her cheek. They kiss for a little bit longer until Kate stealthily moves her hand between them; taking hold of his erection again.

 

“If you _really_ don’t want me to, then I won’t,” she tells him as she slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft, “But I really, _really_ want to and I think _you_ want me to as well.”  

 

Richie sucks in the breath that he was holding; this is usually where everything goes wrong for him and -

 

“Ahhhh,” he moans, his train of thought cut off completely as Kate lowers her head and gives him an experimental lick.

 

“Do you like that?” she whispers, looking up at him with those big green eyes, “Do you want me to do it again?”

 

Richie can only nod, groaning loudly as her head disappears back down and her soft hair fans out over his thighs. The tip of her tongue encircles the head of his penis, slowly though, as she’ still a little unsure of whats she doing. Some portion of Richie’s brain still seems to be working though as his hands start to shake and he frantically tries to decide where to put them. The best place would be on the back of her head, but that seems to forceful for her first time, so he tangles them up in the bedsheets instead; gripping down hard as she gently sucks the tip of him. 

 

“How about I start and you can tell me what you want me to do?” Kate asks him, but Richie just lets out one big noise of pleasure so Kate decided to go by instinct. He’d done the same thing to her when he’d gone down on her for the first time, adjusting his movements as Kate let him know load and clear just how good it felt. Lowering her head again, Kate licks one long stripe from the base of his penis right up to the very tip; causing the back of Richie’s head to hit the headboard as he tips his head and moans loudly. Kate does it again, eliciting another cry from Richie, and again until she feels confident to try take him all the way into her mouth. It’s awkward at first and Kate makes the mistake of trying to take too much at once, gagging loudly, as spit runs down her chin and she pulls back. 

 

“Sorry,” she cringes as her cheeks burn bright red, “Sorry, I didn't think there would be so much of it. Of you. I mean.”

 

Richie seems to have come out of his heady daze and is looking down at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his; his chest heaving slightly. It’s making her want to touch herself even more, or rather for Richie to touch her, as she looks at that soft blush spread across his cheeks. Suddenly the thought of losing her virginity doesn't seem so scary at all, especially if Richie is going to look at her with as much love in his eyes as he is now.  

 

“Kate it’s fine, you don’t have-” but Kate cuts him off again; she really wants to do this for him.

 

“Tell me how you like it,” she insists, “Just tell me like you did before… when I was using my hand.”

 

She’s got that look in her eye that tells him she’s not going to give in on this, and Richie very un-reluctantly gives in. 

 

“If you just use your hand… like before,” he instructs as Kate quickly wraps her hand around him again, “And then maybe just use your mouth on the tip.”

 

Kate’s head is already lowering back down and Richie braces himself as the wet heat of her mouth engulfs him; her long hair tickling his thighs. She does better the second time around even though her movements are a little bit clumsy at first, as she tries to find a rhythm that works for them both. However, Richie finds he doesn't care all that much if she’s a little out of time or she accidentally grazes him with one of her teeth. That fact that Kate was more than willing to ask him what he wanted, what he liked and had gently encouraged him into voicing that, meant more to him than anything. Richie’s quite used to be regard as an oddity; the third girl he’d slept with, Molly, he’d actually been out on a few dates with. Unfortunately, she had told Richie when he was mid way through putting a condom on, that it would best all round if he didn't talk. Richie had been a little flummoxed by that, as all he had been doing was explaining how the chemicals in the brain react when certain body parts are stimulated. Molly was a scientist so he _thought_ that she would have found that interesting but instead she just looked bored and annoyed. It had kind of put a damper on the evening after that and once Molly had climaxed, Richie had faked his own so he could leave and go home earlier. Faking it really doesn't appear to be something he’s going to have to do tonight though, as Kate is picking up on his body reacts to her movements very quickly; her head bobbing up and down in time with her hand. 

 

“Ohhhh,” he mumbles as Kate flattens her tongue against him, “Ohhh… fuck….”

 

His hand is resting cautiously on the back of her head, and it doesn't take Kate a minute to realise it’s because he likes the feel of her hair on his bare thighs. Shaking her head as carefully as she can, her mouth is kind of full at the moment, she sends more of her hair cascades across his lap; causing him sigh softly. That little nugget of information will definitely be stored away for next time, as Kate decides that preforming oral sex wasn’t as intimidating as she first thought it would be. Admittedly, she had been worried about what he would taste like in her mouth or if she couldn't do it like he wanted. Jessica had been kind of right, in the sense that it really was just like sucking on a hot, hard lollipop and Kate continued to move her head slowly up and down. Once she had gotten into her stride, the noises that Richie was making really helped her confidence and it was actually turning her on a lot more than she had expected. He was just so _hard_ and Kate felt her groin start to ache at the thought of him being inside _her._ Stilling her hand, Kate tries to take a little bit more of him and lowers her head slowly up and down.

 

“Kate,” Richie moans loudly as he tries to stop his hips from jerking upwards and choking her, “Kate… fuck…”

 

Kate smirks to herself but regrets it almost immediately as she starts to choke again; she’s definitely going to need more practice. 

 

“It’s fine,” Richie slurs almost incoherently as he strokes the top of her head, “Just.. fine…”

 

He’s not going to last much longer and he doesn't want to cum down her throat without her knowing whats going to happen. Looking down turns out to be a mistake though as Kate’s free hand is in her underwear, touching herself in time with the movement of her head; his orgasm almost hits him right then and there. He wants to touch her, to feel how wet she is and then play with her clitoris until she’s gasping for breath.  

 

“Wait,” he manages to grunt out as Kate’s head beings to move faster up and down, “Kate, … wait… stop.”

 

Oh no; she must have done something wrong if he’s asking her to stop this soon, Kate thinks, as she reluctantly lets him fall free from her mouth. Removing her hand from her panties and feeling a little hurt as Richie pulls away from her. 

 

“Was it…,” she asks nervously, her hands twisting together, “Was _I_ not good?”

 

Instead of answering her, Richie pulls her forward and kisses her, brushing his thumb over the crotch of her panties; his dick throbbing as he feels how damp they are. He rubs them a little harder, causing Kate to gasp out loud and her hips stutter upwards. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls herself closer to him, biting down on her bottom lip as he rubs little circles again her.

 

“Richie,” she whimpers as her legs start to tremble, “Richie…”

 

“You were amazing,” he whispers in her ear as he rubs a little harder and elicits another loud gasp from her, “But I think I’d like to do something for _you_ now.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls her flush against him so her thighs are tight around his hips, lining her up so the crotch of her panties pressed up tight against his erection. That earns him an even louder moan and he wriggles backwards so his back is braced against the headboard. Kate catches on quickly, and she keeps her arms tight around his neck as she pulls herself as close to him as she can. Firm hands slide underneath her rear and Kate finds herself being lifted up and down; her clitoris rubbing up against his hard length. 

 

“Richie, let me… AGGHH,” Kate has no idea what she was even trying to say, as pleasure ricochets around her entire body whilst Richie moves her up and down. Sweat is pouring off her and her clothes suddenly seem to restrictive and tight.

 

“Wait!” she says hurriedly, franticly pulling off her shirt, vest and bra before Richie can question her. 

 

Cool air hits her damp skin and she pulls him back towards her; her legs locking around his waist.

His mouth goes instantly to spot between her breasts, trailing his tongue between them as Kate takes over and grinds shamelessly against him. The fact that there’s only a tiny scrap of fabric separating the two of them is almost too much, and Kate cries out again as the head of his penis rubs directly against her. His tongue has found it’s way to her breasts now, circling it’s way around her nipples and Kate buries her face into his neck. Neither of them are going to last very long at this rate.

 

“Richie… Richie…,” she cries desperately, grinding against him as hard as she can, “Babe, It’s too much… I can’t…”

 

From previous experience, Richie knows that Kate doesn't actually mean she wants him to stop; she’d been the same when he’d given her an orgasm for the first time. Sex was still relatively new to her and can still be a little overwhelming, but Richie isn't sure he even could stop, as his own orgasm starts to build up. 

 

“Oh, oh, oh..” she moaned from the ecstasy and Richie can feel her legs shake loose from around his waist; her back arched as she climaxes. 

 

Kate’s mouth is just one big O as her orgasm crashes through her; her thighs trembling as Richie holds her and lets her ride the wave of pleasures that coursing through her. Her body goes almost limp and Richie swiftly tips her backwards down onto the bed, frantically thrusting himself into her already oversensitive groin; sending little bursts of pleasure though her. Coming out of her orgasmic haze, Kate slides her hand between them, wrapping her hand around his erection and pumps her hand up and down; his moans reverberating throughout her entire body. It doesn't take very long and in no time at all, Richie lets out a very loud groan and suddenly her hand and a bit of his stomach is covered in white stuff. Kate is so surprised that she almost stops what she's doing, she wasn't really sure what to expect, then she strokes him until he’s fully spent and he slumps down on top of her. He’s heavy, but the good kind of heavy, and Kate wouldn't mind staying like this even though her hand is kind of sticky. A soft trail of kisses is pressed against her neck and Kate sighs happily at how good she feels; she could get used to this. Snuggling into him, she trails her fingers lightly up Richie’s spine as his breathing starts to even out and he yawns loudly. 

 

“Richie?” she asks nervously, as he lays on top of her with his eyes closed, “Was that…um… was that good?”

 

Richie’s head pops up and as he squints at her, it’s only then that she realises his glasses had fallen off during their… activities. They’ve ended up tangled in her hair, so she frees them and sets them back on his face; waiting anxiously for his answer. Instead of replying, he leans down and kisses her passionately on the lips as his hand runs through her hair.

 

“Best fucking hand job I've _ever_ had,” Richie informs her as his face breaks into a huge smile and Kate can’t help but grin back at him.

 

There’s no way she’ll be letting Richie disappear off to the bathroom alone next time; he can count on that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that; who doesn't love awkward cinnamon roll Richie and first timer Kate?! Come back next weekend when Kate puts on a show for Richie thats worthy of a slot at the Titty Twister...
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves a kudos! x


End file.
